Of vampires and gods
by PSYM
Summary: Life never gets easier for SG1. A normal visit for Jack unveils a new world and a horrifying truth. Blood is thicker than water.
1. Chapter 1

6/25/2005

**Of Vampires and Gods**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Crossover: Stargate SG1 and Buffy, post the Gift.**

**The Letter**

Letter by Colonel Jack O'Neill

To: Ms. Buffy Summers

Hiya Buffy and Dawn,

How've you girls been? It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for Joyce, but I was on assignment. Well I have been missing you two and wondering how you have been. I wanna let you know that I'm going to visit you in a few weeks, 2 to be precise, I get leave then. I'll try my best to be there. I'm going to be inviting the whole crew! Let them meet the rest of you buds. There are only four of us so don't worry about having to house an army or marines! I don't want to intrude on you two so we'll be staying at the SunnyD motel on the edge of town.

Hope to see you soon,

Uncle Jack

P.S. I've missed you.


	2. The arrival

**Of Vampires and Gods**

**The arrival**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado.**

Jack O'Neill crashed into the ground as he came through the Gate on his journey back. He stood up as the Gate shut down, wincing as his knees protested. A week being off world; he couldn't wait for a modern shower.

The mission to PX-15-something went well at first, they had thought, no Goa'uld had been seen or any worship of them by the natives. It had looked to be a jackpot of the sorts; the natives had a method of mining the trinium from the ground despite their methods being a little bit primitive. The native chieftain had been very friendly, agreeing to terms; he had asked for help on modernization as the more he heard of their world the more they seemed eager to try and trade. They were one of the few clans that had spoken English, which Jack always found thankful when they did speak it. The others spoke some form of Gaelic.

Negotiations were on the way to be processed and Jack only hoped he would still get leave. The natives it appeared had overpowered the Goa'uld, at least it was according to local tablets translated by Daniel. When asked about the small overlord, Teal'c had responded that he had been a small time player, not in those words but Jack got that gist. He went with the rest of his team to meet General Hammond.

The briefing progressed with out problem and the General gave them rest of the week to finish their reports and then they would have leave for a month. Jack couldn't be happier with that, he had sent Buffy the letter before they left, it should have gotten there by now.

00000

SG1 sat down at their usual table in the mess hall, weary but happy as they enjoyed their evening meal for the day.

"So, what are you guys gonna do when we get off?" They all stared at Jack as he asked the question. He was met by two glares and a calm look but the Colonel could sense the displeasure from it. He grinned back at them. Over the past few weeks he had conned them into joining him for his trip to Sunnydale. "Oh, come on! It's not going to be that bad. Californian sun and all."

"It would not be such a displeasure if you had asked us without deceitful methods O'Neill."

"I wasn't deceitful! I was cunning, T." He said defending himself. "Besides, I'm sure you'll love the girls."

"I still don't understand how their you're nieces, sir. Aren't you an only child?" Samantha Carter asked him.

"To my mom, I'm her only child but my dad," He scowled. "The bastard had an affair. I had a half-sister and didn't even know for a few years until I found out. Her name was Joyce; she was a few years younger then I. We met when we were teenagers. She has a kid," the man paused as a look quickly came over his face. "Two kids, Buffy and Dawn." He offered them a small sad smile. "She died this year, a few months ago."

"I'm sorry, Jack." Daniel offered his condolences knowing how hard it was to experience the loss of a family member.

"It's okay Danny, it just took everyone by surprise, she was suppose to be in the clear when she had an aneurysm. What makes it worse was that it was Buffy who found her." He grinned again this time looking very cheerful. "Her friends are supposed to be interesting, we'll meet them. From what Joyce wrote me, their good kids."

* * *

Dawn passed her sister's room once while heading toward the bathroom, she didn't dare look in as she hated seeing the machine laying there in place of Buffy. Buffy, her death had been only a month ago but it still hurt like hell. Her wounds were nearly healed but it didn't matter to her anymore. The grief was dimming but it was still there. She paused looking at the walls in the hallway, one stood different from all the pictures of friends that had become family. A man and her mother were smiling in the picture, their eyes shining with joy.

That had been the first picture of her Uncle Jack and Joyce. It had been over twenty years since Jack O'Neill discovered he had a sister from his father's affair. Dawn didn't think anything odd of it, both her grandparents were dead, even if Robert O'Neill had claimed to be her grandfather it wouldn't matter, he too was dead. Dawn considered Jack closer family than her own father but she hadn't heard from him in years. Sighing, she headed toward the bathroom once more; maybe she'd ditch school and visit Spike today.

---

Willow Rosenburg walked toward the mailbox on the lawn, it was still early and the witch had yet to change from her PJs. Moving to the offending item she paused and opened it, a large pile lay inside yet again. Grimacing, she took them and made her way toward the door as she shifted threw them. Bills, Bills, Bills, collage notices and someone named Jack O'Neill mailing them. She had yet to see one of them before from the O'Neill guy, curious she saw it addressed to Buffy and opened it. She entered the home, closing the door behind her. She made her way into the kitchen leaving the others on the counter.

She was about to pull out the letter when Dawn walked into the room, hair slightly wet. She stared at the woman. "Hey." She greeted not really caring what Willow was about to read but saw the curiosity on the older female's face. Her interest now was slightly jostled so she asked her what she wanted to know. "What's that?"

"Oh, I don't know really. It's from a Jack O'Neill to Buffy, I was about-" she was cut off as Dawn rushed to her and snatched the letter from her grip. Now, Willow was confused and even more curious. She saw as the girl pulled the paper out and commenced to read her eyes growing wide. "Dawnie, what is it?"

"He's coming to visit!"

"Who?"

"Jack! He and his team are coming! Here!"

"Who's Jack?"

"My uncle, Jack's my uncle. He's mom's brother." She stayed silent as turned to Willow handing her the paper. Reading through it quickly, Willow didn't know why Dawn was so worried about. "He wants to visit Buffy and me. I don't think Buffybot will cut it Will."

"We'll see Dawn. We'll talk this over after school, okay? No more worrying about this until we talk to the others." Dawn nodded but she couldn't help but have some hope that Jack would come.

* * *

Dawn unlatched the window from her bedroom upstairs; carefully she scaled down the side of her house to the ground. She held the stake close in her hands as she made her way to a familiar place, the St. Maria Cemetery, one of the oldest in town but the place Spike was staying at. Moving swiftly the girl stopped as a few vampires spotted her. Fledglings from their appearance, Shit, she thought. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She glared at them.

"I have a stake! I'm not afraid to use it!" She threatened.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the females said laughing, "The Slayer? She's on the other side of town, we've seen her go past us with her crew."

Was Spike with them? She thought panicking. "Yeah, so? I can still kick your ass!"

They started to move in on her, and she nearly took a step back until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Now, now, don't go messin' with the Nibblet. She's the Slayer's little sis." Turning she stared at the bleach blond vampire behind her. She scrambled next to him.

The vampires growled and lunged at the "traitor" of their kind. Spike rolled his eyes. Placing himself between Dawn and the vampires he waited for the conflict. A few minutes later, Spike was dusting himself off. "Now, Bit, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said looking at her somewhat amused.

"I came to see you." She stated obviously. "I wanna talk to you." They made their way to the crypt.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know…I just want to talk about Uncle Jack. He's coming here in a few weeks." A slightly panicked look grazed over Spike's face but it quickly vanished.

"He's from which side? Ol' Hank's side or Good Ol' Joyce?" A hint of hurt at the last name.

"Mom. He's mom's brother. I don' know, but I guess this will be the first time I'll meet him, all of the other times weren't real."

Spike took her hand as he opened his crypt and sat her down, looking into her eyes he spoke clearly. "Then we'll have to make sure it's a good ol' time for them." He grinned wickedly. "If he hurts you, Spike's going to show him a _good time_, chip or no chip." She caught the threat in his voice and smiled at him.

"He likes us, he had a son but he shot himself with his gun. He never forgave himself for it." She said.

"So what's the bloke like?" Spike asked.

* * *

The house was being given one last sweep; weapons and mystical things were hidden and out of sight. Dawn, Willow, Tara and Xander were nervous; the Buffybot was in the kitchen cleaning. Dawn was nervous, she was sure Jack would notice "Buffy's" behavior. The doorbell rang, "I can't do this." She said to them.

Willow looked at them and took a deep breath. "I'll get it."

Making her way to the door she unlocked it and turned the knob. A middle aged man stood there the oldest next to a short blond haired woman, a younger man with dark hair and glasses, and the last was a tall black man wearing a hat. Looking confused, he looked at her then spoke. "Is this the Summers residence?"

Willow nodded. "Come on in."


	3. Welcome to Sunnyhell

**Of Vampires and Gods**

**Welcome to Sunnyhell**

The team moved down the stretch of highway that lead to the small town out of Los Angeles. Sam viewed the small sign welcoming them with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome to Sunnydale!" had been somewhat modified to read: "Welcome to Sunnyhell! Teal'c stared at the sign confused as to why the change was made; the team dismissed it to local vandalism. The midday sun shined on them as they entered the limits.

Jack pulled the rented vehicle into the mostly empty parking lot of the Sunnydale motel at the edge of town. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were all in the van with him, they viewed the town with disinterest. He could tell things caught their attention, as had his. They had viewed many cemeteries, too many for such a small town. Daniel found interest in the museum the town had, fairly large for its size.

He parked and turned off the vehicle, he turned to his teammates with a smile on his face. "Well, were here. Let's check in and then we'll go see the girls. They should be expecting us." Said Jack.

They walked to the small office, the man behind the counter was a pale skinny man dressed in a white undershirt with a bright Hawaiian shirt over it. His slacks appeared to be a dull grey from what they could see. Jack was wondering how much business the man received from the somewhat startled look he got looking at them. _Maybe they just make the minimum to keep open. _ He thought. The man stood straighter.

"Hello!" he greeted cheerfully. "We're interested in renting 4 rooms for a few weeks." The man nodded, he turned and pulled out four keys. "How much will it be for the week?"

"For a week it'll be $125 dollars per room, sir." He looked at them trying to identify the accent. "You aren't from these parts, are you?" He said as he handed them the keys.

"No, sir." Jack replied. "We're from Colorado. Visiting family."

He nodded and looked at them warily. "Don't be out after dark. There are…gangs. If you have to be, don't go alone." He said looking slightly nervous. The team nodded and paid for a week. They left the office and headed toward their rooms. After placing their luggage inside they again headed toward their rented van. Their car moved through the street; it looked like a quaint small town. How dangerous were the gangs? Judging from the town's condition, it wasn't much.

They pulled into a residential area, the housed showing a quaint middle class. They stopped outside a two story home, a mailbox in the front yard proclaimed the name "Summers". This was the home. They headed toward the entrance.

It was a confused entry, a redhead, who clearly didn't know Jack let them in. She was in her early twenties. "Hi!" She said nervously. "I'm Willow, I'm a friend of Buffy and Dawn. I'll go get them." She walked them into the living room. Entering the room they sat somewhat packed on the sofa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Willow walked into the kitchen, the gang had retreated in there with the 'bot. "Their here. Alright Dawn, are you ready?" She said looking at the younger female. Dawn nodded but she was wringing her hands together, a nervous sign. The Buffybot stood, a smile on her face as she looked at Willow waiting for orders. "Okay, Giles will be here in a little while. Anya is going to run the shop again today."

"Okay, Buffbot, remember what I told you?" She said. Xander was next to Tara; both were looking into the living room from the entryway.

"No talking about demons, magic or robotics." She stated cheerfully.

"Yeah. Okay troops let's head out!" She said trying to support the group.

Dawn walked out first; they trailed her as she went into the living room. She saw Jack and three other people, she vaguely knew of them but only from correspondences.

She plastered on a smile, which was felt easier to accomplish as Jack got up and with a wide grin on his face. "Dawn!" He called warmly. He rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. "God, I've missed you. Been a while hasn't it?"

"Hey, Jack!" She felt emotions rush her as she returned the gesture full force. She wouldn't cry.

They others had gotten up and waited to be introduced. The Buffybot stood patiently with a smile plastered on her face. He walked toward it after letting her go. "Buffy!" He called.

"Hello!" She said in her artificial way.

He moved to hug her, the bot stood still and reacted like Dawn, and Dawn was glad her learning program was very useful.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack felt something odd about Buffy as he went to hug her. She was too hard to the touch and didn't feel right. She hesitated for a moment before she returned the gesture, which felt mechanical. Her hands pushed a bit too hard for his comfort. As he tried to pull back he found himself unable to, pinned by her surprisingly strong arms. Dawn quickly moved to his side.

"Buffy, let Jack go!" Her sister did so. Jack pulled back quickly. Buffy still had a smile on her face. "Sorry, Jack. She's just over enthusiastic at the moment."

"Yeah, well she's got quite a grip on her! What do you do?" He asked Buffy.

"I'm made that way." Buffy responded in an odd tone.

The only male from their group quickly smiled and wrapped his arm around Buffy as he laughed. "All of them are strong girls, they are!" He grinned and looked at Jack. "I say they get it from Joyce. Yep, never underestimate these gals. Kick your butt three ways from Sunday."

"Xander!" The other girl chastised. She gave a small smile at him. "Hi. I'm Tara." She let out her hand for a handshake. He took it and gave her a firm grip.

The boy offered his next. "Xander." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Alexander Harris, I don't answer to Alexander." Jack nodded.

The redhead waved, Willow was her name. Jack pointed to his team members. "Samantha Carter."

"Hey." She said raising her arm and waving her hand left to right before place it back down.

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel gave a small smile before offering his hand to them. They all shook it.

"Finally, this is Murray." Teal'c gave them a head bow.

"Let's sit down and talk." Tara suggested. Every one agreed, this was becoming more awkward than anyone could have predicted. Buffy still had a grin on her face but it slipped off as she observed everyone's behavior.

"Okay, so what do y'all do?" Jack asked them.

"I go to UC Sunnydale." Willow stated smiling at them. "I live here now with Buffy and Dawn."

Tara spoke softly. "I do too. I stay with Willow here." Jack felt himself stare at the boy, did he stay here too? Over protective, that was his weakness. He knew Buffy was an adult now but she was still his niece.

"I sometimes stay over but only if it's too late to go home. I'm a construction worker."

Daniel spoke up at that. "Is it because of the gangs? The motel manager said there was a problem with gangs after dark."

Some private joke seemed to come over them, as Dawn was the next to say something. "Yep, gangs on PCP." Jack frowned, the kids took this very lightly, and he remembered one of the messages Joyce had said when Buffy was in high school.

"Didn't a gang on PCP ruin Parent-Teacher night, a few years back?"

"Yeah. Two people were killed. Buffy took care of them though." Xander said looking as though it was a normal situation.

"Two people killed? That must have been awful! Where any of you there?" Sam spoke looking very shocked.

"All of us except for Tara." The way they spoke worried Jack, it wasn't normal behavior for them to act so casually to an act of violence.

"Yeah, mom hit Spike with an ax!" Dawn said looking wistful. "He was all over Buffy then WHAM!"

"Did they apprehend any of the culprits?" Teal'c asked.

"What? Are you kidding me? Sunnydale police didn't get there until everyone had fled!" Willow said laughing lightly.

"Well, then how common are these gangs?" Jack asked. They couldn't be too careful.

"Very, but don't worry you aren't bound to run into any one them in the day time."

"They can't come out during daylight." Buffy suddenly spoke. He looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because they're harmed by it!" She stated so obviously.

Dawn quickly followed her lead in conversation. "Yeah, you'll know who they are and they'll get arrested! Most of them get away at night. You'd see them perfectly in daytime." Buffy frowned but shrugged it off and went back to a neutral face.

"Okay, do any of you want anything to drink?" Willow asked.

"Coffee." Daniel replied.

"I'll have some too, if you have some." Willow nodded.

"You Jack? Murray?"

"I would like nothing at this moment. Thank you for the offer."

"Have any pop?" He asked.

"Yeah, Generic Coke and Sprite." She said with a slight laugh.

"Coke." Weird kids.

"Buffy." Willow ordered, it sounded too much like an order to Jack to be a call. Buffy looked intently at Willow. "Come help me with the drinks."

"Yes, because that would make me a good host." Buffy said getting up and following after Willow as she made her way to the kitchen.

The afternoon continued as they tried to warm up to each other. It was approximately an hour later when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Buffy said again in her odd tone. Jack was wondering what was wrong with her.

She made her way to the door. A few moments later she returned with an older man who appeared to be in his forties. He looked at them, and Jack sensed despite his clothing, which made him look like an intellectual that there was something dangerous about him.

"Hello." He greeted to them, a crisp British accent acute in his voice. "I'm Rupert Giles." Jack stood and made his way to greet him. He shook his hand. A firm grip surprised Jack; he didn't expect him to have such a strong one.

"I'm Jonathon O'Neill." SG-1 introduced themselves once again. He caught the slight recognition in his face when Daniel introduced himself. "So, Mr. Giles, how do you know the girls?"

"I was their librarian in high school."

"Giles tutored us and we all got along great. Became our mentor." Willow offered. All right, that made sense. Suddenly Daniel looked very alert as something came over him.

"Are the Rupert Giles who was curator of the British Museum?" Great, another "geek". He thought.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"So what made you go from the museum to high school?" He asked curiously.

"I thought I needed a change, a brake from the academic field."

"So you became a high school librarian?" Samantha asked looking oddly at him.

"Yes, it was rather…invigorating. A change from the usual scene." Why did it feel he was missing something?

"So, Dr. Giles, it would be. Am I right?" Daniel asked. All of the children suddenly looked at the former curator/librarian.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"You never told us you had a doctorate, Giles." Willow stated.

"Yeah, G-man, or should I say, Dr. G-man?" The older man glared at Xander.

"Xander." He said warningly.

"I know, I know. Shutting up, now."

"That is so cool!" Dawn said.

"It figures, no matter where I go, they'll be eggheads."

"Jack!"

"Sir!"

"What do you mean?" Tara quietly inquired.

"Danny here has a few Ph.Ds, as does Carter." Carter glared at him.

"Well, sir, you have a Masters." Jack merely shrugged at it. Xander looked at them, not failing to notice their speech.

"So, you guys with the army?"

"Army? Nah. We're Air Force. Well, me and Carter are. Danny is a civilian consultant and is Murray."

"Carter and I, Jack." Daniel corrected.

"I know that!"

"What do you do, if I may asked?" Dr. Giles asked. He didn't fail to catch the caution in the voice.

"Deep Space Telemetry." He replied automatically.

"So, what does Daniel and Murray do exactly then?" Willow asked.

"We travel from place to place. Daniel, here, helps, in several things, he speaks over twenty languages, and he helps us communicate with the locals. Murray is from out of the country, helps us interact with certain people." Carter said, with years of practice the lie came out as easily as it ever would.

He was relived when they relaxed and appeared to buy the lie. "We are unable to disclose any more information about the project." Teal'c declared seeing as they appeared to want to ask more.

"So what do you plan to do here in Sunnydale?"

"Spend time with Dawn and Buffy, catch up, the usual family reunion." Jack said. Looking Dr. Giles in the eyes. He nodded seeming to agree with his answer.

Xander suddenly looked at his watch. "Wow, look at the time! I got to go to work, or I'll be late. Nice meeting you all." He said looking at them. "See you guys later!" He called as he headed toward the door. Everyone called out his or her goodbyes.

"I must be getting back to the shop. I must say this has been an unusual meeting, good bye." Dr. Giles declared, going after Xander. "Xander!" he called, as he shut the door behind him.

Jack sighed and couldn't help but feel relieved. He was glad to see Dawn and Buffy had found someone they could trust here after what Hank had done to the family. The other young adults appeared to be attached to him as well and he held him in some respect for it.

Dawn stared at him before talking. "What are you going to do tomorrow? Want to go the museum?" Willow and Tara looked at each other before they excused themselves and headed up the stairs.

"Sure. Guys?" He asked. The others nodded in agreement as they could not find any excuse not to.

"Great!" Buffy suddenly exclaimed. Jack nearly jumped; he'd nearly forgotten she was there. "We'll do normal things at the zoo. The zoo is where they store animals." She said sounding very dull witted.

"Yes, normal things. How long are guys staying in town?"

"Two weeks." Jack replied.

"Great." Dawn said though he felt somewhat hurt as he caught the false enthusiasm in her voice. Dawn seemed to notice and smiled. "It's just dangerous here at times. I don't want any of you to get hurt." She said. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Dawn, we can take care of ourselves. Besides what can a few kids do?"

He heard something mumbled like "You, have no idea." From Dawn. He frowned once more.

"Do you have school tomorrow?" He asked.

She smiled. "No we're on vacation."

"Want to stay for dinner?" She invited them.

"I'll make the food!" Buffy said. "Dawn doesn't make good food. She makes odd combinations." Dawn frowned and hurt appeared on her face.

"Buffy, I'm sure Dawn makes perfectly good food." Carter smirked and added.

"Good food, sir? Apparently odd taste funs in the family. You should see some of the things, he comes up with." She told them. Daniel smiled and added on.

"Yes, the last thing he made us didn't look edible at all. I must say though I would never have thought to add relish to a steak." Teal'c's lips twitched slightly.

"I would rather have one of O'Neill's culinary experiments than help him try and catch fish in his pond."

"What's wrong with my pond?" Jack defended himself.

Dawn nearly laughed as they bantered.

"Sir, there are no fish."

"Mosquitoes everywhere, and like Sam said, no fish."

"Indeed, O'Neill, it is in abundance of the blood sucking insects."

"It isn't the actual capture of fish, it's the art of fishing that is relaxing. I've been trying for years to get you guys to see that."

"Maybe next time I should take you guys to a lake? How's that?" He said, a gleam in his eyes. "With real fish. We'll do the entire experience. Fishing, cleaning them, gutting them, chopping their heads off, and finally cooking them."

Daniel looked a little green in the face. "No thanks, Jack."

"I will be visiting my brother, sir."

"I will visit my son, O'Neill."

"Suit, yourself." He said, he turned to the girls. "What about you two?"

"I have never fished." Buffy stated. "I will learn how to fish before then."

"Sure, Jack but I'm sure Buffy will want to stay." Dawn said looking at Buffy.

"Yes, I will stay. I have work to do here. Willow will want me to help."

She received odd looks from SG-1. "Okay, Dawn and me it is."

Dawn looked at the time. "Wow, it's getting late. You guys better head back to your hotel. Straight back, with no detours."

Jack frowned, they had offered dinner but suddenly changed their minds. "Sure." He looked at them. "Come on guys, well be here tomorrow bright and early."

"Right." They left, Dawn and Buffy showing them out. Buffy once again had that smile on her face. It was when he looked her in the eyes that Jack nearly froze in place. There was nothing present in here eyes. Dull, like glass.

"See you tomorrow!" Dawn called as they entered the van.

"That was certainly different." Carter said.

"Yeah, no offense Jack but Buffy was really weird." Daniel said.

"I too noticed the odd behavior of the older girl."

Jack couldn't help but agree. "Something is definitely wrong with her. Dawn was acting odd too but not as odd as Buffy."

"I'm starving. What do you guys want to eat?" He asked as they headed toward the downtown. The sun was starting to set in the sky and crimson streaks bled from the encroaching night.

On the second floor window, Willow looked toward them as they left.


	4. One more queer thing

Of Vampires and Gods

One more queer thing

Dawn looked over the Buffybot, she was dressed in the same clothes as before. Damn it! Why hadn't Willow or Tara done it before they had left? Sure the 'bot could dress itself but she really didn't want to pick out clothes for her sister's image like a child. She the jeans could stay on she supposed but pulled another shirt. "Put this on." She told the 'bot. It did so. The shirt was a favorite of Buffy's when she had been alive and she regretted doing so.

Jack would be here god knows when so she changed rather early compared to when she usually awoke. She looked at the robot. Jack seemed suspicious enough as it was, she didn't need the 'bot to get damaged and seek Willow out so she would have to be careful with her. Maybe she could convince Jack that Buffy was sick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack grinned as he went into the small diner, it was slightly packed but the smells inside convinced him enough to eat here. He went back out, his team was waiting in the van. "Come on out." He told them. They followed him in and gladly followed the waitress to a small table. The all took a menu and read the entrees. After a few minutes the waitress returned to order their drinks and if ready their food.

They ordered. The waitress, whose nametag read "Susan", told them it would take at least 15 minutes. "I'm going to go get a newspaper." Daniel said casually.

He left for the outside dispenser. Carter was looking for the waitress to return with her coffee. It didn't look like she had slept very well on the night before. Jack had to agree if that had been the case; it wasn't the most comfortable motel but it was clean and relatively cheaper than he had expected.

Teal'c was observing the other people in the restaurant. Daniel returned with the newspaper, Jack was curious so asked to look at it when he was done. Their meal arrived and they ate, it was good. At least the smells hadn't lied about the quality of food. Daniel had been the first to finish and returned to the newspaper. "Hmm, well, this is interesting." He said.

"What is?" Jack asked as he took another bite from his eggs.

"This paper has it's own obituary section attached to the missing persons reports." 

"That is not unusual Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated.

"Actually, when I said it's own section, it is." He pulled out a few sheets and indeed it was a section unto itself and not part of another.

Jack took it first looking it over. At least ten people were stated dead, there were more and many were missing some from a few years back still had messages out for them from hopeful family members and friends. 

"Can I take a look at that sir?" He handed it to Carter.

"Wow, this town has a lot of deaths." She said going through the two pages.

"Maybe they just put the entire month into one issue." Daniel offered.

Carter started to read and frowned. "No, half of these are dated to just yesterday. The others are stated as being dead just this week." She turned to the missing persons section. "Look at the amount of people missing too."

"Damn." Jack heard himself say. He had been told it was dangerous out at night but with the amount of deaths and missing reports compared to the population should have gotten more attention from the media and law enforcement agencies. Did Buffy and Dawn know about it? Had Joyce known about it before she had moved here?

"Is it unusual for a place of this size to contain so many?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes. In fact, Colorado Springs is at least twice this town's size and has less than these combined." Carter stated. She frowned thinking to the things she saw. "Actually this place has quite a few things it should be able to have."

"Like what?" Jack asked his second.

"Well it has a warehouse district and a pier, not to mention a university. The university can be in a town of this size but the others are something that usual don't last." They were going to speak more when they were interrupted.

A couple from a table across from them looked toward them noticing the paper. "Excuse me." A man called. Jack turned to them, he was young in his mid twenties looking like was getting ready to go to work after he was finished. "May I see the section when you're through?"

"We're through with it." Jack stated handing it to them. They observed him looking through it. He turned to the woman sitting with him who was dressed in a similar fashion.

"Charlene," he stated sighing sadly. 

"Richard or Davis?" She asked casual like it was a normal question to ask.

"Both."

"Damn. When are they? Does it say?" The woman, Charlene had asked.

"Next week. Same day, it's right after Carl's." She nodded looking crestfallen.

The man smiled back at them and handed it back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Daniel replied as he took it back. All four turned closer and spoke somewhat quieter.

"Okay, I may not be an expert on it but that definitely can't be normal." The others seemed to agree. They finished quickly and exited taking the newspaper with them. Daniel was driving them toward Buffy's home.

It was a few blocks down when they saw someone running down the street with a blanket draped over them. The few walkers merely moved aside to let him through. Daniel stopped, rather hard, as the person crossed right in front of them. "Watch where you're going!" Jack yelled, though he couldn't have heard him due to the windows being closed.

"Was he on fire?" Carter asked.

"I do not believe so." Teal'c answered her. "Although, I did observe smoke on him as he ran." 

"This place just keeps getting more interesting." Jack replied as they continued down the last few blocks. He exited and went to the door. He paused when he heard yelling inside.

"SPIKE YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" He heard Dawn's voice clearly.

"Ow! Nibblet stop!" A clear British voice replied back. He heard rustling on the other side. He rang the doorbell. It stopped. 

"Coming!" Dawn yelled.

Shuffling was heard and the door opened, it was clearly not Dawn or Buffy. A pale, bleach blonde stood on the other side with a cocky grin on his face as Dawn was behind him. She clearly didn't look very happy. "Well, 'ello mate. You must the Bit's uncle." 

Jack drew himself up, cocky, that was first impression he received from the man. "Yeah. I am. Who exactly are you?" he asked.

He grinned and offered Jack his hand. Jack gripped it noticing it was cold, but the grip was strong. "Name's Spike." Spike? Did no one in this town have or go by a normal name? He wondered. Jack pulled his had back, wincing as he felt it slightly painful.

"Spike!" Dawn called aggravated. "We're going to go out." She stated firmly. Buffy was standing in the doorway that led to the living room looking at them. Spike looked at him once more before he moved to his left allowing the girls through. "There's food in the refrigerator." Spike nodded looking at the car and back to Jack. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Dawn quickly shut the door.

She pushed Jack towards the van, he did not need any more encouragement, and Buffy was following behind them. The door flew open and the man was staring unpleased. "Bring her back before dark!" He growled at them like an overprotective father. He was sure he meant Dawn, as Buffy was clearly an adult. He was trying to recall where he had heard the name Spike before in yesterday's conversation.

They all entered the van, he was glad he had rented it and not completely separate vehicles as it saved on gas and they couldn't get separated. Dawn was giving him directions and Buffy looked at the scenery. Carter turned to Buffy who was faily silent.

"Buffy, I've heard you use to go to the local university. What were going to major in?"

"I don't take classes. I take care of Dawn." She stated simply.

"What classes did you take?" Daniel asked trying to get more information seemingly interested.

"I don't take classes." She said once more seeming to be firmer in her answer.

"Buffy is still upset about it." Dawn replied in a weak voice. "Right, Buffy?" She asked her sister.

"Yes." She replied seeming to think about it for a moment.

"Well, what do you have at your local museum?" Daniel asked changing the subject.

"Not sure. Last time I went I was with Giles and Xander. Xander did not want to come. Bad memories. We didn't see much. Mom wanted me to go but she was out of town that day." She stated smiling slightly.

Jack listened as they moved closer to the building coming closer in the distance. Suddenly it hit him. "Was Spike the same one from last night?"

"Spike doesn't like me like he use to." Buffy stated sounding slightly puzzled.

"I would hope not." Dawn stated sounding angry and Jack noted a look of betrayal pass through her. He wondered what would have made it. "We're here." She stated firmly. She was pulled out rapidly when they stopped. 

Jack would question her later when they were alone. Buffy didn't seem very helpful and was quiet. He would speak to her as well. He couldn't very well do that near the guys, they would respect his space but be inquisitive. This was a family issue though he considered them family.

OOOOOOO

It was a fairly dull visit. There was nothing very new he couldn't see anywhere else but continued on with little complaint that was voiced severely. It surprised them all when Dawn showed a good talent with languages and seemed acquainted with many of the older languages. Daniel had eagerly talked with her on what she knew and see how gifted she was.

Daniel pulled him aside a few feet away as the group continued down the passage. "Jack, you should think about having Dawn- "

"Daniel." He said tired. He wasn't feeling very happy at the moment. Dawn was trying to do more as though she was the sole person her to entertain them. Buffy was merely walking responding to the question she was given but seemingly uninterested. Daniel looked slightly surprised before it went to concerned.

"What is it Jack? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's just the way the two are. Buffy seems like she doesn't want to even care and Dawn is the grownup. Maybe it's too much for Buffy." Daniel seemed to understand. He continued.

"I mean, that Giles person seems to help them out every so often and they have those two girls living with them."

"Does Buffy even have a job? Maybe that could help." Daniel stated trying to help.

"I don't think so. Helping them get on a better ground sounds like a good idea but I don't even know how much debt they have." He sighed. "Come on, lets catch up."

Jack did not voice his hidden thought. He might have to try and gain custody of Dawn to help them. A nagging voice was in the back of his head. He didn't need the girls hating him. Maybe both? The other two girls could stay at the house here. He frowned. He would have to learn more of the situation.

He took a deep breath. Whatever was best would have to be done.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The day was still far from over but it was at least two hours before sunset. They decided to go eat seeming to have ignored their hunger for the most part the better part of the day. They headed to a small shop that Dawn suggested. Faux-Mexican food but good for the most part.

They had entered and sat down, two tables had to placed together to accommodate them. When looking over the food Teal'c suddenly asked. "Will you not eat too, Buffy Summers?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "I am not hungry." Jack hadn't seen her eat with them last time; she had stated the same thing. He frowned at her.

"What did you for breakfast?" Carter asked wondering the same thing he was.

"I haven't eaten today." He frowned even further. Buffy was still smiling but it faltered giving a puzzled expression when she looked at their looks. Dawn was silent. Daniel was looking worried and concerned.

"Why?" He asked in his firmest and sternest tone. She answered easily and very quickly.

"I am not hungry."

"She's fine, Jack." Dawn said after that. "She doesn't get hungry sometimes. She's not feeling very well." Quickly added. "She's sick."

"I see." Jack stated though he had other suspicions. "Will the others be worried about you?" He said thinking back to Tara and Willow.

"Oh I told them yesterday and Spike's there, he'll tell them if they are nervous." Suddenly they had to go retrieve their food. They ate quickly. Buffy didn't seem the least worried and hadn't ordered anything to drink as well. 

When they dropped them off it was a silent tense mood. Jack wanted to talk with them but they quickly hurried in. They stated they had plans tomorrow and to come back the day after.

Jack wasn't happy at all.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Jack moved into his room slamming the door behind him. Something wasn't right and he was sure as hell going to find out what it was. Damn the warning, he'd leave the van here and take a walk. If he could take the goa'uld he could take a few damn kids. He quickly exited and headed down to the street.

Easily he moved toward to the town, he needed a drink. He didn't move hastily. He entered the nearest establishment and took a seat. Ordering he looked around, mostly middle-aged people. He was given his drink and drank. Things were turning out for the worse it appeared. Placing down his drink he sighed heavily.

OOOOOOO

Jack groaned as the light hit his eyes, he hated having a hang over. Irritably he moved toward the source that had woken him up. Knocking at his door. Glancing at the clock quickly he asserted it was about seven in the morning. He moved toward the door and opened it. He squinted and saw Daniel looking at him.

"What is it?" He growled out.

"Jack, they're hurt!"

"Who?" he snapped.

"Dawn, and her friends. They are in the hospital."

"Shit. I'm on it, give me a minute." He went in and Daniel followed, years of being in the field left them with a little sense of modesty for each other but he turned his back to him giving him a bit of privacy. "What happened?" He asked as he changed.

"I am not really sure but from what I heard she snuck out after dark. That Spike character found her hurt and supposedly chased off the people who hurt her."

"Buffy?" He asked as he pulled down a shirt on.

"She's fine though um what was his name Xander? He's hurt as well. The other's are fine."

"Okay, let's go." He said quickly pulling out the keys they headed out. Tea'c and Carter were already waiting for him. Things weren't going like he had hoped for at all. He mused as they headed toward the ambulance.


	5. Shortage

Shortage

Jack moved quickly down the corridor to the desk. "Excuse me, but is there a Dawn Summers here?" He asked the man who looked up from his computer.

"Yes. Room 243." He pointed down the hall, he looked up briefly once more seeming to look behind him then looked away seemingly engrossed in his work.

Jack didn't even take the time to think on how he hadn't asked if he was kin or not. He followed the hall to Dawn's room. He knocked on the door, given permission to enter he went in. He saw Dawn with an arm wrapped in bandages. "Hey Dawn." He asked. His voice was harsh and dry. It felt scratchy.

"Hey Jack." She greeted back smiling but she looked very unhappy. "I'm fine. I don't know what the docs want me to say. I've been here forever!" She said annoyed.

"Is there any reason you can't get out?"

"Buffy hasn't come yet." She said forlornly.

"Can I get you out?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean Giles got me out once. I don't see why you can't." Another interesting thing about this place. Jack noted.

He quickly nodded. "How is…Xander?" he asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Fine he left with Anya earlier this morning. Buffy was suppose to come in later. I guess she's busy."

He moved looked at her papers. "I'll go see if I can get you out." He said smiling. She nodded looking at her hand. "How bad is it?"

"Just some bruising and a cracked rib." She spoke so casually about it Jack had to wonder again what the hell their life had been like the last few years.

"How do you know Buffy was going to get you? Have they called here?"

"Probably the house." Dawn replied.

Jack nodded, his throat dry. He was about to turn and take her out when she spoke again. "It's nice to have you around again Jack." He smiled at her; he went toward her and offered her a careful hug before going to do what he wanted to do; take her home.

Jack signed release forms and managed to let her be taken her home. She was not in the best mood. Dawn fell asleep in the van, wedged between Carter and Daniel. Teal'c sat in the front with him. Carter seemed to evaluate the girl again this time with a hint of concern. He felt his hands tighten on the wheel, why the hell hadn't Buffy come to pick her up? He felt anger rush into him. He'd ask her and damn she better have a good explanation.

When he stopped outside the home he parked in the driveway, no car.

He opened the door and moved to open Carter's door. She was careful to not to wake Dawn. Daniel and he maneuvered Dawn so he could carry her. He picked her up, she was heavy but not so much that he couldn't carry her to the door or her room. His knees protested but he wouldn't drop Dawn.

He moved toward the front door, Daniel was already ahead of him Teal'c at his side incase he needed help. Daniel knocked on the door, no answer. Dawn moved in his arms shifting and groggily moved to pull something from her pocket. "Ke..ys."

Daniel took the keys and moved to open the door, there was only one thankfully so no guessing. Jack entered and quickly moved to the living room, he placed Dawn on the couch. His eyes roamed the living room looking for any sign of Buff and her housemates it appeared oddly stale.

Dawn moaned slightly but settled in to the cushions rather quickly though it appeared her rest was anything but peaceful. Jack felt his hands tighten into fists as he saw her settle into breathing. He turned to his comrades. "I'm going to see if anyone is here. Daniel, who called you before?" He asked calmly though is voice was sharp and quiet.

Daniel knew Jack was angry his body language screamed it and his voice showed him Jack was dead serious. "It was Xander, he called the motel." Jack nodded as he went out to the hallway and moved up the stairs to the upper floor. He quickly was heading toward the bedrooms.

He saw the first room, bright colors and a tone that clearly stated a teenage girl, a girl named Dawn. He moved to the next, a large room a bureau along with a bed large enough to fit two people. This was most likely one of the other girl's room, which he couldn't tell. A few portraits of the girl Willow with Tara made think that both resided in the room. He moved to the next room, vaguely he could hear shuffling in the bottom floor.

Jack entered the last room, it was bare; the bed made and everything in place looking oddly like a moment in time. No one was in the house at all. He felt his anger rise beyond what he was feeling to rage.

How dare she leave her sister alone in the hospital? How dare they not even wonder where she was!

He moved out of the room back into the hallway, it was dim, the entire house was. The window blinds had been drawn, he turned once more and headed back down the stairs to the lower floor. His eyes scanned the rooms, no one had come in again. He turned when he heard shuffling coming from the kitchen. He moved and saw the basement door was opening. A rather bruised figure appeared.

The man Jack had dubbed as cocky was looking like shit and emerging. The bleach blonde hair was not slicked back but fell in semi-natural waves. His black shirt was new he speculated due to the appearance but the jeans were clearly going to have to be replaced due to the tear in the lower right calf. Jack noted the bruised face, the left side of his face appeared to have a giant slash mark, most likely a knife.

The man turned to him, "Hello mate, thought you were the others." He seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Did you hear about the bit? The whelp's fine but the bit was more hurt. How did you get in?" He asked cautiously it appeared.

"We picked up Dawn. No sign of anyone else she was just there. We brought her back she let us in with her keys."

"No sign of Red? The Watcher?" He asked again a hint of anger in his voice.

"No." He could vaguely guess whom the people he was referring to. Willow had red hair and the older man had to be the Watcher as he assumed Xander, being the only other injured, was the whelp.

"I'm all alone." The man who Jack now remembered introduced himself as Spike said. "Is Dawn alright?" he asked true concern visible.

Jack smiled; at least he was worried about her. "Yes she'll heal but she is not that bad off." Jack motioned to the wound on the other's face. "Did you get that looked at?"

The man laughed seemingly at something he found amusing. "It's fine mate. Nothing to worry about will be good as new in a little while. You're starting to remind me a bit of Joyce." He looked him overhead to toe. "I just can't see her being as the military type."

Jack smiled slightly. Joyce certainly wasn't one for the military. They started to move toward the living room where the others were. Spike quickly went to Dawn's side seeming to check her out. He picked her up rather easily it appeared and started to walk toward the stairs. "Putting her to bed." Spike stated when the other's moved to stop him as Jack looked on with a displeased look but shook his head to them to let him, Spike, pass.

Jack settled down in the vacated couch his head settling in his hands. The more he saw the more he wanted to get them out of here. He felt the others move but ignored them. He had to at least watch a bit more, just because the others couldn't respond immediately didn't mean they weren't trying too. Dawn said they had called the house. Did they have an answering machine? He didn't know.

He had his suspicions; first they were dangerously living by the town they just lived in. He saw money problems by the set of large bills on the mantle of the bookcase. Buffy had no job and it looked like she had an eating disorder to him but he had to make sure she could have just been sick. Dawn was clearly not getting the attention she needed. The Spike fellow appeared to be concerned but from his appearance gave off the wrong impression. God he felt tired and old. This was supposed to be a joyous thing, spend time as family and friends but it appeared so different than he remembered. Dawn was a teenager and Buffy an adult.

He looked up as he heard the door open. He saw Buffy. Someone had something to explain.


	6. Exposed Circuitry

**Exposed Circuitry**

Jack's attention centered in to Buffy. His hands stayed fisted at his sides and he stood rigid waiting for Buffy to notice him. He was partially hidden but he was still clear enough for Buffy to make him out even in the dim light. Buffy was acting slightly lethargic and moved to go up the stairs.

"Buffy." He stated dead serious.

Buffy turned to him, her face looking at him blankly. "Jack." She greeted cheerfully.

"Do you know where Dawn is?"

"Yes. Dawn is safe. Jonathan O'Neill had signed her release papers. Xander called the hospital to see if Dawn was alright." 

"Had you called her before?"

Buffy smiled. "No. I had to seek out Willow." She smiled even brighter. "Jonathan O'Neill had signed her release papers." She repeated.

Carter moved toward Buffy. "Are you alright, Buffy?" 

"No, I'm not. I went to Willow, but she wasn't there and I had to come back. Dawn has to be taken care of."

"Why would you go to Willow for assistance, Buffy Summers?" Teal'c asked. "Wouldn't medical personal be more appropriate if you are feeling ill?"

Buffy smiled. "Dawn was at the hospital. Dawn is here. It is morning. I will make breakfast! It is the most important meal of the day! Will you be staying?" She asked looking at them with that smile on her face.

Daniel spoke before Jack could, by the look on Jack's face, it was likely he was about to yell. "Buffy, this is serious, you just can't ignore this. Dawn is asleep at the moment. I think we should all take a deep breath and discuss this calmly." Daniel offered.

Buffy smiled again. "Dawn is asleep." She turned quickly, "Spike is here. Spike is with Dawn. He doesn't like me like he use to." She said sadly.

Carter looked startled but Jack spoke. "Can I speak alone?" He asked his teammates.

"Sir?" Carter hesitated. 

"Please, Carter." Carter sighed resigned and nodded.

"Alright sir." Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c left to the other room. Buffy turned to him.

"Let's sit down." Jack said as he moved to the couch. Buffy walked next to him and sat down on the couch; the springs creaked harshly as if a large weight had been applied to a single place. "Better get a new sofa as this one sounds like it's at the end of the line." Jack suggested.

Buffy looked at him. "The couch is fine. It has taken a lot of damage, though. Maybe it needs more repair." She stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah." he sighed. "Damn it, Buffy. I thought this would be just like when Joyce was alive but without her. Now we are less than a week here and nothing seems to be going according to plan."

"Joyce Summers mother to Buffy Summers." Buffy stated. "Where did Joyce go? Where did Buffy go?" She asked him looking him in the eye. "They left Dawn all alone."

Jack was confused. What the hell was Buffy going at? Did she mean that she had left Dawn emotionally after Joyce had died? He wondered. He turned to her. They had to discuss this no matter what. If Buffy's behavior was a side affect of to much stress, then maybe he could bring it out once again.

Buffy stopped staring at him looking forwards with a look of concentration. "Buffy." She turned to him.

"I need to be recharged." he heard her say. He was growing more puzzled. When did Buffy, who had always been more of a valley girl, start to speak like she was now?

"You can go to bed later," he growled. "We are talking now." He stood up and paced the room.

"Buffy, have you eaten today?"

"No." she replied. Jack looked at her in the eyes.

"When was the last time you ate?" 

"I don't need to eat." She stated bluntly.

"Buffy everyone needs to eat."

"Humans need to eat." She stated again as if it were clear.

"Yes, and you're human. No more than Dawn or me. You aren't Superman. I know how hard it its to do things after losing some one but they are gone Buffy. You can't stop taking care of yourself trying to do everything Joyce has been trying to do." He stressed, his voice was breaking slightly near the end. How much was Buffy destroying herself mentally and physically trying to be sister and mother to Dawn?

Buffy stood up rapidly. She turned to him. "You are stressed." She took him into her arms and embraced him. Jack tried to pry him self from her grasp but found he couldn't. It was then that he noticed something along Buffy's collarbone, her shirt had moved out of place.

Jack suddenly felt cold. Buffy looked at him as she let him go with a smile on her face. "Do you feel better?" She asked. "Dawn reactions aren't like those she gets with Willow or Giles in a hug. That is her usual reaction. You are having the same one."

Jack proceeded to back away; he looked at Buffy in horror as scenarios played out in his head. He managed to stumble back, Buffy moved forward and caught him easily before setting him straight up. "Are you leaving?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Jack croaked out. His mouth felt dry suddenly. Was Dawn… "DAWN!" He called suddenly. A moment of terror struck him and he ran past Buffy up the stairs.

"Jack!" Daniel called behind him. "Jack, what's wrong?" He asked before his team followed up with him.

Jack ignored him. He managed to enter Dawn's room. There on the bed lay Dawn, but she was sitting up startled. "Jack, what's the matter?" She asked.

Spike was to the side looking at him. Jack grabbed Dawn's arm and looked at her carefully. "Dawn, are you all right?" Dawn stared at him puzzled.

"Yes. What's the problem?" He let her arm go and hugged her for a moment.

"Nothing, I just had a horrible feeling. Couldn't explain it." He realized his teammates were standing behind him looking upon him with concern. "We have to go. If you need anything just call me, alright?" Dawn nodded looking at him confused

Jack walked out of the house, with his friends following him with unspoken questions. He stiffened as he passed Buffy who was at the base of the stairs. "Are you leaving?" She asked. He nodded. "Have a good day, then!"

Jack fumbled with the van keys before getting in. He surrendered the driver's position to Carter. As soon as the last door was closed, the questions came to him. "Sir, what's the matter?" Carter asked.

Jack stared at them. "That wasn't Buffy." 

"What?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not here but that wasn't Buffy. No. I think she's dead." His voice cracked. 

"O'Neill, how can she be dead when we just saw her in the home?" Teal'c asked. Jack said nothing.

The van sped to the motel.


	7. Ambiance

**Ambiance**

Jack's silence persisted through out the entire ride to the motel. It was an uncomfortable silence that no one wanted to penetrate. His gaze fell upon nothing and he appeared to find recluse within his own mind. It was uncomfortable to be in the van with the ambiance that settled over them. Teal'c with his usual serious face was moving ever so slightly to show his discomfort. Daniel was fidgeting in his seat trying to think of something to say yet he could not get the words to sound right when he thought to open his mouth. Any thought he had fled him as soon as it opened. Sam was focusing her attention on the road but the glances back to her CO showed her concern toward him.

It seemed was an eon before the van stopped at the motel. Jack's face had settled to a sad visage with eyes full of grief and anger. It was unnerving but he exited, his hands at his side in an all too mechanical manner, and then headed toward his room. He left the door open. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c exchanged uneasy glances.

It was unnervingly silent when they exited; the slamming of each of their doors resonated across the empty lot. The few other guests had left for town it appeared or maybe they had left all together.

Daniel felt as heavier with each step he took to the door, it was not unusual for a tense feeling to prevail through them but this did not appear to be one of them yet it was. He almost felt too heavy as he made it to the door. It was a relief when the weight dispersed as he crossed the doorway. It was only a momentary relief. Teal'c was the last one who entered.

The door closed with a small clank. Jack sat on his bed; his head was in his hands. Sam slowly moved to sit on the sofa in the room. Daniel followed at a slow pace. Teal'c found the solitary chair in the room and sat in it. Jack looked up. His eyes wandered on Sam to Daniel to Teal'c and back to Sam. The energy between all of the crescendoed a symphony of emotion played all at once but rescinded with the next blink from their eyes.

Someone swallowed. Jack spoke quietly, his voice full of longing. "All I wanted was a normal vacation. A vacation free from all the bullshit we go through. I just wanted a family reunion with my friends along. Is it too much? Is that too much to want?"

"No, it isn't." Sam replied seriously.

"What exactly happened, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"I saw Buffy's collar. It wasn't Buffy. I was rather upset, walking up and pacing when Buffy stood up. She said hugs made Dawn feel better and hugged me. I looked down. I­­––­" Jack paused. "Buffy said Dawn didn't react to her hugs like she does to Giles' hugs or that Rosenberg's hugs but that I was reacting like Dawn was to hers."

"What did you see?' Teal'c asked.

"When I looked down I saw wires and metal. Along her collarbone was a tear that looked like it came from a large knife. It looked like someone had tried to repair it but failed. It wasn't flesh. Buffy was too strong for her size and too hard. She didn't even budge when I tried to pull away. She was mechanical. I think that was a robot. I _know _it was a robot." Jack finished.

"Sir, are you saying that someone built a robot of your niece and replaced her with it? Why? I don't doubt that you saw what you saw sir but there has to be a good reason."

"Yes, it doesn't' seem like the others around her are unaware of the condition of the robot as well. It could explain why half Buffy's friends were at the home. They know and they don't want us to know." Daniel added.

"Indeed. O'Neill how did know of Buffy Summers' condition? You said that she was dead. How do you know she is not nearly a captive?" Teal'c asked quite curious now.

Jack sighed and moved to lie down on his bed. He paused before getting up and pacing around the room. "When I spoke to that thing it said something that made me sure Buffy was dead. She said…Asked actually:

'Where did Joyce go? Where did Buffy go? They left Dawn all alone.'

It can only make sense that they are dead. Joyce is dead. Everyone knows that. There isn't––God, I hope there isn't! –– a Joyce robot running around masquerading as her."

"That could indeed explain Buffy Summers' odd behavior. She did not once eat or partake in any interest when we left on our outing."

"But why the robot?" asked Sam. "Why would someone go to all the trouble to build one? Not to mention how they built it. She looks so real and acts a bit awkwardly but still acts on its own consciousness."

"She's sentient on some level. She is aware of herself and those around her. Jack, she tried to comfort you. That can mean that there is a person out there that knows how to make robotic creatures with fully functioning systems."

Jack sighed irritably. "Who made her though? Why go to all the trouble to make a robot to take Buffy's place? Why not just admit she is dead? It doesn't make sense. This is a small town it doesn't seem like it should matter. I can only think it is alien doohickeys."

Jack sighed. "We won't call Hammond. Not yet. First we have to discover what the robot is here for. And why the damn obituary section is so damn long." A new energy weaved through them. Jack's thought focused on Dawn. What did she think? She knew, Jack was certain. He would take Dawn if necessary to prevent her from harm. Something had happened to his family, until he knew it wasn't all connected, he was not going to let it go. Joyce and Buffy gone, dead, if something was after the family then Dawn could be next.

"We'll go stake out the town for now, sir. You should rest." Sam said toward her CO.

Jack nodded and moved to his bed. He needed a drink but he wanted to think straight so drinking himself drunk was out of the question. Maybe a few hours of sleep would take his mind of it. Jack kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed as the others exited the room. He sighed staring at the ceiling, closing his eyes, his head buzzed with plans and scenarios.


End file.
